i guess it was too much
by missing-kokoro
Summary: 'Fairy tail.. were the ones whom cared for me, but then again even they left me.' She said as she pushed the blonde man away from the dark swirl of death. He glared at her while she smiled. 'You yourself left me." He looked away from her. 'But.. that doesn't mean I'll leave you" and with that she jumped inside the darkness. 'ONEE-SAAANNN!" A girl shouted as he stared at the ground.


**''I guess it was to much''**

**Chapter: 1**

**''Liar, liar''**

* * *

Silence.

That's all there was. There were no laughs, nor were there any smiles. The usual brawls and excessive chatter seemed, almost, non-existent. fairy-tail was completely silent except for the slight sounds of objects brushing against others. The guild mates weren't happy. No, they were furious. Furious at the oblivious celestial mage whom was still lazily waking towards the guild.

It's quite obvious actually, well, at least to most of those in the unusually quiet guild. The celestial mage.. is unwanted. She's hated. She was sometimes even pitied by several other civilians outside the guild. No one really cared, except for three other people and the exceeds. four if you count the master. the master was one of the only four, or seven-depending if you count the exceeds, who actually cared and loved the pathetic blonde. It was sad really. To endure such hate..

They were all waiting for her arrival. It was sometime after 8 as they silently thought of their part of the plan. They knew this was the only chance they would get before master, Mirajane, Levy, Wendy, and the exceeds came back, so they used this opportunity to their advantages. The master and the other few were all out doing their own little things. Ah, but in masters case it wasn't exactly 'little'. He was, once again, in a meeting with the dreaded magic council, accompanied by Mira, for obvious reasons. Damages. Members of the reckless guild had caused many counts of damages to Peoples' property and the council was NOT happy. He'd be lucky to make it out alive. Levy was on a simple mission alone. She had expected Jet and Droy to tag along, but was surprised to have them decline. the rest of the few were out doing who knows what. So, here they were waiting impatiently as the blonde celestial mage weaved her way to her supposed 'family'.

Not moments later, the guild hall doors creaked open and a slim silhouette slipped inside. None other than the blonde, soon-to-be-ex, fairy-tail mage. "Ohio gozaimasu~!'' There she was waving like she hadn't a care in the world. A bright smile on her face depicting only love and utmost happiness. why was she smiling? She shouldn't be smiling! She was the main reason fairy-tail only made it to second place during the GMG's. she was a disgrace. A disgrace to all fairy-tail members and she should know this.

* * *

Outside the guild: **Lucy's POV:**

''...''

'Should I really go inside?' I thought as my hands hovered over the guild doors. It was eerily silent and that never proved to be a good thing. Usually when I walk to the guild you could literally hear them from blocks away. Fairy-tail is never like this. Only when something bad happened are they quiet. But never THIS quiet! I get this nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. Well I shouldn't be surprised. Everyday has been bad for me these past 6 months. I was ignored by none other than fairy-tail. The guild that supposedly accepts all as their nakama. The sad part is that I still believe it. Well, more like I'm forcing myself to believe it. For some reason I can't accept the fact that they have a strong.. dislike for me. Maybe I'm still hoping that they all still care for me like a few others do. Maybe I'm just that desperate. I don't know, but I also don't care. So putting a smile on my face to cover all my pain I enter the guild hoping to see Wendy, Levy or Mirajane, ANYONE, but much to my dismay they were nowhere to be seen.

''Ohio gozaimasu~!" I yelled, waving, trying to sound cheerful. They only glared at me. walking over to the bar, trying to keep the frown from covering my face, I attempted to sit down. Notice that I said 'attempted'. the chair was pushed from under me, resulting in the chairs and mine's fall. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the entire guild erupted in laughter. I didn't know whether I should've been annoyed or sad. They were enjoying this. I wanted to cry, but the tears never came. I think I dried them all out. After all crying nearly everyday for long periods of time uses a lot of tears.

Rubbing my backside I open my mouth and say "hey.. whats the big idea-mphhh!" A tanned hand covered my mouth. 'Natsu?' Turning I see Natsu grinning sinisterly at me. 'I've never seen him like this before..' I can't say I know whats going to happen 'cause I don't. Each and every one of them were staring down at me emotionless. 'Should I be scared?' Training with my spirits do that to you. With their fucked up personalities you never know whats going to happen. I guess it was a bad idea to leave my keys at home. Today was actually the celestial spirits ceremony. July 7. the day the celestial world was created. I was surprised cause it was also the day my mother died. What a coincidence, right? So yeah, when we have the time I would allow my spirits some free time to celebrate. Which would mean I'm on my own that day which ALSO means I'm all alone today! 'Shit' **(A/N: I know she's a bit OOC, but can you blame her?)** I reach down to my belt to grab my whip, but.. of course it wasn't there. Eyes widening for a moment I mentally screamed out a 'WHAT! WHY?!' "Looking for this?" A somewhat seductive purr said. I was surprised to see Gray twirling the whip in his hands. 'Gray..?' I was starting to understand what was about to happen. Deciding this was important I recited a spell in my head and released my magic. The waves of pressure caused many to fall to the ground. I was about to get up and run when a hand roughly wrapped around my leg, braking it. ''Kyaa!'' I scream as I face-planted into the ground. The person gripping my leg pulled me back into the guild members fury. I was a bit too disoriented to tell what was going on, but I felt something clasp around my neck. 'What was this a choker?..no.. wait.' My eyes widened when I felt it. My magic was leaving. 'A limiter!?' I clawed at the magic murderer, but to no avail. 'Who here has a limiter!?' There shouldn't be any one here with limiters! Well maybe Gildarts, but he isn't here!' maybe it was Erza's..?

I was getting tired. 'Stupid limiter..' **BOOM!** I gasp as I feel the life being squashed out of me. 'my-my ribs!' whoever this was they were pretty strong. Strong enough to snap my rib cage.I look up at the person, emotionless. 'Ahh.. so it was Erza..' I simply smile at her with dangerous eyes which shocks her, but soon grins when she see's the blood trailing down both sides of my mouth. ' damb.. internal bleeding..' I think sadly. I'm just glad it's not as painful as it should be. I had been trained to handle physical wounds like they were nothing, so things like cuts I don't even feel, but I do feel the serious ones like my current injuries just not as much. The stupid limiter was draining me of my magic. 'What kind of limiter is this it shouldn't take away ALL of my magic. That could kill me!'

Hot. It felt hot! "Nng" I grunt as I try to pull my hand away only to realize someone was stepping on both my arms. 'Damb that's hot!' Natsu was burning my right arm with the insignia. The flames went in a circular motion around my arm. Starting from my fairy-tail mark to my shoulder blades. how he manged not to burn the guild floors and my clothes, the world may never know. I don't think I've been burned to such a degree. It's burned so bad that blood was oozing out. I flinched at the sight. I felt sharp pains in my side and my leg. 'Ughh Erza stabbed me..' I try to hold in my grunts of pain. I couldn't fight them. both because I was tired and because I just couldn't. I couldn't bear to hurt them.

they all either watched or attacked with their magic until someone interrupted. ''oi! you guys, she's bleeding on the floors! Either move her away from here or clean it up!'' Someone shouted from within the guild. 'Oh, how nice. This proves how much fairy-tail loves me.' Sarcasm. It always helps in situations like these. ''What?'' Gray groaned. ''I don't want to dirty the place anymore, so we'll just throw her somewhere else.'' Erza replied simply. I grinned and spit my blood on the guild floors causing Gray to bring his leg up a have it come crashing back down. I gasped and looked towards my arm. He was twisting his shoe on my, now broken, arm. Each time he did I flinched and grimaced. 'Man. These guys can torture.' And I was right not even when I was kidnapped and beaten senseless were my wounds this bad.

Erza grabbed my hair and dragged me away. My hair had grown a bit. It was now nearing my mid-back. she continued to drag me through the guild doors, onto the cobbled road, and into the forest. She unclasped the limiter from around my neck, but I didn't feel any better. I didn't really feel it as they dragged me through the woods. Nor did I feel it when Erza tossed me down a hill. Natsu glared and spit on me. Gray kicked a pebble down towards me as Erza turned around and started daydreaming of her strawberry cake. They all left and they left me to die all alone. alone once again..

Fairy-tail always says that no matter your past they would always accept you. No matter what you did. It didn't matter if you were some sort of annoying bastered, or some old pervert. You were you and you were their family. Remember when it was like that?..

They lied.

* * *

**Levy's POV:**

'Oh, no~! where am I!' I skimmed the darkening forest as I walked down a small, yet bumpy, slope. 'It's getting late..' I noted, looking up to the sky. It was nearing sunset, I could tell that much even with all the tree branches and leaves obscuring my view. ''ughh.. I shouldv'e brought my watch..'' I grumbled to myself, not really paying any attention to my surroundings.

I noticed that after my short mission I was becoming more... agitated. I can't really explain the sudden feeling, but I do know that there was probably a reason. I stumbled a bit and cursed myself for my clumsiness. I kicked a rock and watch it roll away as my thoughts began to wonder. 'Lu-chan..' my eyes continued after the rock as it rolls at an increasing speed. 'she's been so sad lately.. she thinks that no one notices, but she's wrong. At least not completely anyway. When she looks at fairy-tail a happy, yet pained expression crosses her face. The slight glowing of her eyes when she thinks of them and the way her head downcast a bit. She tries to hide it, but, to us, it's as clear as daylight, but to them...

'Them' I thought bitterly spitting on the grassy plains I continued watching as the rock rolled over and over, never seeming to stop. 'Fairy-tail.. they've been such jerks!' I huffed and stepped closer to the, still, rolling rock. 'I noticed that team Natsu and the rest of the guild mates had begun to.. avoid Lucy after the GMG's. I had just brushed it off at first thinking it was just their way of coping with losing to those saber-basterds. Although it was weird for fairy-tail, of all guilds, to act this way.' I hopped over a molding log and landed on the opposite side where budding flowers laid and a small hole in the ground next to them. Probably made by a gopher or snake. The area was covered in shadowed lights created by the suns rays shinning through the leaves and branches. The forest was beautiful and all but that wasn't what I took interest in. I continued to follow the rock as it begun to slow. I just had this strong urge to follow the grayish thing although I don't know why..

'Lu-chan has gotten so much stronger during these past few months physically. I wouldn't be surprised if she took out Natsu earning only a few scratches. Erza is a different story though..' I sighed and continue after the rock. 'I've learned new things about Lu-chan too.' I smiled fondly at the thought and let out a small, laugh. 'I learned that she would rather sacrifice herself for others instead of letting them, die even complete strangers. she cares for all animals no matter how dangerous they are or look and animals seem to care for her too. I don't think she's noticed but she. Is. Beautiful. More than when she first came to fairy-tail. Her hair has become a lighter shade of golden and it's grown longer too.' I giggled and stepped around a large rock. 'Her eyes are amazing! They've become this amazing shade of hazel with a mixture of light chocolate-brown. She's also a few centimeters taller' I pouted. I'm still the same height.. but at least my bewbs grew a bit!**(A/N: she's only grown to an a-cup. Haha)** I pouted even more. ''Shut up kokoro!" I glared up at the sky. **(A/N: tch! Somebody's grumpy)** i sighed and continued thinking about Lu-chan. **(A/N: OI! don't ignore me!)**

'Lu-chan doesn't seem to care about how she looks as much as she did before. She doesn't wear those really short skirts and she doesn't use make-up either. I honestly think she looks better without the make-up and out-fits. I guess you could say she isn't vain.' I giggled again and turned to my left when the rock hit a tree and bounced that way. 'she's a one of a kind person and fairy-tail should understand this! Lu-chan is beautiful inside and out' I grinned and hopped over a fallen tree branch. I swung my head around when I realized I couldn't find the rock. 'Aww.. I was so caught up in thinking to myself that I lost it..' I viewed my surroundings and nearly did a double take. blood was all over the place, but mainly in one specific spot. There was a huge cliff-like hill to my right and when I looked in I almost cried. ''Lu-chan!?" I shouted her name while trying to find a way to get down to her. ''Fuck it!" I just jumped. I was in mid-air for a second before roughly crashing into land and rolling down the rest of the way down. receiving a few scratches I finally make it down.

The fall wasn't that bad, but Lucy.. she was in bad shape. She was damaged nearly all over! Her left arm was bent in an odd angle and there were swirly burnt marks around her right arm. There was so much blood. I felt the bile come up and I covered my mouth with both my hands. 'oh my god.. oh my god..!' I turned around and belched near a fallen tree. Coughing and gagging I fall to the ground and shiver. 'what happened to her? why did it happen? why to her?' my eyes squint closed and I shake my head side to side before ''AAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed causing all wildlife to run away and the tree's to sway in a mourning fashion. 'whoever did this will pay..'

Suddenly realizing that I should at least try to help her I think of ways to stop the bleeding and treat her wounds never realizing that I was sobbing.

'what the hell happened Lu-chan..?'

* * *

**hello~! this is kokoro-chan here! I decided to edit my stories since i was taking forever anyway! so yeah! i hope you enjoyed this chapter although I'd have to admit that the ending sucked. please review it makes me happy..**

**oh! I nearly forgot! let me do the disclaimer~!**

**kokoro-sama does not own fairy-tail, nor the characters other than the future OC's.**


End file.
